


Оружие на страже веры

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проблема Эрика была в том, что тот не видел: большая сила порождает большую ответственность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оружие на страже веры

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Тёмная сторона силы.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Эрик? - Чарльз устало обернулся к тихо скрипнувшей двери и, поставив стакан с виски на стол, размял пальцами затекшие шейные мышцы.   
  
Эрик аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и произнес без тени улыбки:  
  
\- Разве не проще просто прочитать мои мысли?  
  
\- Это было бы невежливо, - скривился Чарльз. Прошедший день изрядно вымотал, и все, чего он хотел, - это рухнуть в кровать и забыться.   
  
Это правда, что они с Эриком давно ходили по краю лезвия - флиртовали, прости господи, на виду у всех, потеряв всякий стыд, - но дальше этого не заходило, и Чарльзу казалось, Эрика вполне устраивало такое положение вещей. Сам Чарльз сохранял статус кво: оказаться с Леншерром в постели представлялось заманчивой перспективой, но пока все силы уходили на обучение ребят, взаимодействие с федералами и координацию множества бытовых вопросов, связанных с обживанием поместья. Секс просто не был в топе приоритетов. Он бы, конечно, помог снять напряжение, но потенциально мог еще больше все усложнить. А Чарльз всегда был, в первую очередь, прагматиком: будучи телепатом, быстро теряешь романтические иллюзии в отношении окружающих.  
  
То, что Эрик, похоже, так же не питал иллюзий на его счет, бодрило, за неимением иного слова.   
  
Еще во время их импровизированного рекрутинга ему представилась прекрасная возможность лицезреть Чарльза во всем блеске его обаяния - обаяния, включаемого осознанно, неоднократно проверенного и подкрепленного тем типом самоуверенности, что появляется от знания наверняка. Чарльз пользовался своим даром свободно и без зазрения совести, как рукой, или ногой, или любым из органов чувств. Человек не станет думать дважды, прежде чем сделать вдох; Рейвен даже не догадывалась, о чем просила, взяв с Чарльза обещание не читать ее мысли. Чарльз мог сравнить ощущение с временной слепотой или берушами в ушах, но аналогия была слишком слабой.   
  
Со временем он научился закрываться от чужих мыслей, но удержание щитов требовало постоянной концентрации и высокого уровня самоконтроля. Телепатия же была инстинктивна. Даже закрывшись, Чарльз не мог не улавливать отголоски эмоционального фона людей. Возможность в любое мгновение заглянуть в чужое сознание развращала: будь он чуть более амбициозен и чуть менее благороден, искушение было бы слишком велико. Слегка подправить память здесь, чуть изменить восприятие там. Необязательно кого-то к чему-то принуждать – достаточно задать мыслям верное направление, как задает его кокетливый взгляд, слишком короткая юбка или строгая твидовая тройка с портмоне. И все - Рубикон перейден.   
  
Использовав свой дар на девушке у стойки администратора, которая настаивала, что в отеле больше нет свободных номеров, тогда как это было очевидной ложью, Чарльз поймал в зеркале отражение Эрика: мрачная усмешка, прячущаяся в уголках его губ, лучше всяких слов говорила Чарльзу, что тот в состоянии сложить два и два. Тогда Чарльза на мгновение окатило волной стыда, и он выдавил в ответ извиняющуюся улыбку, мол, "так проще" и "правда, никакого вреда", однако очень скоро он понял, что Эрику плевать было на вред. Телепатию Чарльза, как и собственные способности, тот воспринимал исключительно как оружие, не использовать которое, в его представлении, было попросту глупо. Сплошная эффективность и никаких издержек морали - вот что представлял собой Эрик, и это должно было, как минимум, настораживать, однако совершенно иррациональным образом Чарльз, напротив, ощущал странное умиротворение. Эрик был человеком дела, слова для него значили мало. Чарльз же мог играть целыми сознаниями, если бы вдруг решился отпустить себя, чего он, конечно же, делать не собирался. Но было определенно что-то освобождающее в том, чтобы забыть немного о словах и, противясь почти инстинктивному желанию прочесть этот упорядоченный, выжженный и вымунштрованный разум, отдать ему право вести в их маленькой игре.  
  
Конечно же, стоило предугадать, что Эрик выберет для своего хода самый неподходящий момент.   
  
\- Не знал, что ты так щепетилен, Чарльз, - поддразнил он и, прислонившись к двери, сложил руки на груди.   
  
\- Ты сам просил, чтобы я не лез тебе в голову, - напомнил Чарльз, опускаясь в кресло и с наслаждением откидываясь на мягкую спинку.   
  
\- Это была не просьба, - отрезал Эрик. Чарльз лишь иронично приподнял бровь в ответ, мол, и как бы ты мог помешать мне, пожелай я поступить по-своему. Эрик хмыкнул: - И часто ты выполняешь чужие "просьбы"?  
  
Чарльз невольно улыбнулся: отсутствие необходимости казаться безобидным расслабляло. Возможно, даже слишком.  
  
\- Не так часто, как должен бы.  
  
Тогда, когда мне того хочется.  
  
\- Ты никому ничего не должен.  
  
Чарльз покусал нижнюю губу. Проблема Эрика была в том, что тот не видел: большая сила порождает большую ответственность. Соблазнительный взгляд на вещи, конечно, но у Чарльза были десятилетия, чтобы научиться противостоять соблазнам. Человеческий разум хрупок; это не металл, нельзя переплавить его по своему хотению без последствий.  
  
Чарльз постучал пальцами по стенкам стакана.   
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я прочитал тебя? Или хочешь, чтобы я сделал это вопреки твоему желанию? - он окинул Эрика цепким взглядом: ни один мускул не дрогнул у того на лице. По спине у Чарльза пробежали мурашки.   
  
\- У птицы есть крылья - и она летает. Рыба не задумывается, насколько ущербны попытки человека исследовать водное пространство в отсутствие плавников и жабр, - медленно произнес Леншерр, и в его голосе прорезалась сталь: - Я хочу, чтобы ты был собой. Не опускался до уровня тех, кто стоит ниже тебя.  
  
Чарльз вздохнул.   
  
\- Любая сила становится деструктивной, если она не подчинена воле, мой друг. Мы должны контролировать свои способности, если не хотим, чтобы они контролировали нас.  
  
\- Прибереги свои душеспасительные речи для подростков, - процедил Эрик. - Я лучше тебя знаю о контроле.  
  
\- Сомневаюсь, - Чарльз перехватил полыхнувший бешенством взгляд и почувствовал, как задребезжали кованые ножки кровати. - До сих пор твою силу питала ярость. Прости, но она не имеет к контролю ни малейшего отношения.  
  
Цепочка на его шее дернулась и поползла вверх, затягиваясь петлей. В ушах зашумело от нехватки кислорода, и Чарльзу пришлось подавить мгновенный приступ паники. Он знал: Эрик не причинит ему зла. Желание проникнуть в его разум и убедиться в этом было почти нестерпимым.  
  
\- Что мешает мне затянуть цепочку потуже? - произнес Леншерр, медленно приближаясь к Чарльзу, словно хищник, выслеживающий добычу. - Полагаешь, что успеешь остановить меня? - он ощерился. - Так в себе уверен?  
  
Чарльз бы успел. Наверное.  
  
\- Может, я уверен в тебе? - прохрипел он, хватаясь рукой за цепочку, перед глазами все пошло черными пятнами. - Я обещал, что не стану читать тебя. И я не стану.  
  
\- Глупец! - Эрика аж перекосило. Резко шагнув к Чарльзу, он подцепил мгновенно ослабшую цепочку пальцами и с силой дернул на себя. Чарльза швырнуло вперед, но стальные пальцы до боли впились в его плечи, удерживая на месте, и Чарльз прикрыл глаза, судорожно хватая воздух открытым ртом. Хватка Эрика ослабла, и рука скользнула вверх в подобии ласки. Чарльз сглотнул; прохладные пальцы отвели прядь волос от покрывшегося испариной лба и замерли на виске, копируя жест Чарльза, который тот с детства использовал для концентрации и от которого не избавился до сих пор, хотя необходимость в нем давно отпала.   
  
\- Ты мог бы убить меня одной силой мысли, "мой друг", - в словах Эрика больше не было того яростного напряжения, что волнами исходило от него еще минуту назад. Только досада, словно он журил несмышленого ребенка. - Твой мозг - величайший инструмент, мощнейшее оружие. Но ты дал бы мне убить себя из чистого упрямства. Что ты хочешь доказать?   
  
Чарльз открыл глаза. Дыхание еще не пришло в норму, но сердце уже не грозило прорвать грудную клетку. Он облизал нижнюю губу и сглотнул, заметив, как взгляд Эрика метнулся к его рту, да так и остался там, словно прикованный. Они находились так близко, что стоило лишь податься вперед, и…  
  
\- Ты не думал, - тихо произнес он, - что, возможно, я не хочу быть оружием? Что ты сам можешь быть чем-то большим? Жизнь - не поле боя, Эрик.  
  
Эрик с шумом выдохнул и поднялся на ноги, оставив Чарльза смотреть прямо перед собой.  
  
\- Ты наивен, Чарльз, если думаешь, что война еще не началась.  
  
И, резко развернувшись, он вышел из комнаты.   
  
Чарльз потрогал кончиками пальцев красную полосу на шее и покачал головой. Эрик ошибался: он вовсе не мнил себя неуязвимым. Возможно, он и был необоснованно щедр, выдав Эрику практически безлимитный кредит доверия, но Эрик стоил того, чтобы рискнуть. В конце концов, любой риск - лишь вопрос просчитанных вероятностей, а Чарльз знал людей.   
  
Хотелось бы верить, что Эрика он тоже знал, однако есть разница между верой и самообманом. Он мог лишь уповать на то, что Эрик и сам себя еще не знает. Что еще не слишком поздно.  
  
Чарльз плеснул в стакан виски.  
  
Эрик вернется. Вернется ли он другом или врагом - вот в чем вопрос. Но он вернется. Пока что этого должно быть достаточно.  
  
У них еще есть время.  
  
  
  
 _The End_


End file.
